particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kruzilian Military
The Kruzilian Defence Force is the military of the nation of Kruzil. It is divided up into the Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps, Kruzilian Navy, and Kruzilian Air Defence Force. The Kruzilian Defence Force has its administrative headquarters in the Ministry of Defence's Pentagon ]] Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps The Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps is the army of Kruzil. It is the primary force to defend Kruzil in case of a land invasion. It has over 500,000 active soldiers. The current Commandant of the Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps is General Joseph Winston Scott. Kruzilian Navy The Kruzilian Navy is the naval force of Kruzil. It is the only military institution in Kruzil to have had little changes structurally since the early 1900s. It has over 100,000 personnel and over 150 active ships. The Kruzilian Marine Corp, which has over 75,000 active personnel, is a sub-division of the Navy. The current Commandant of the Kruzilian Navy is Admiral Charles Williams Kruzilian Air Defence Force The Kruzilian Air Defence Force is the air force of Kruzil. It is the only service that handles the nations stockpile of nuclear weapons and ICBMs. The Air Defence Force has around 150,000 active personnel and over 3,000 aircraft. The current Commandant of the Kruzilian Air Defence Force is General Oliver Norton James Military Structure The Kruzilian Defence Force is structured so as to encourage competition between services. However to ensure the ease of operations the Kruzilian Military Board was established. It is the central command authority for all military operations, programs, and policy. It is composed of the Commandants of the various services and a seperately appointed Chairman, who acts as the head of the Military Board and the Kruzilian Defence Force as a whole. The current Chairman of the Kruzilian Military Board is Anthoney Miller. Rank System The Kruzilian Defence Force has a ranking system that ensures hierarchical command. Each of the three branches of the Defence Force have their own ranks, however, the Marines share rank structure with the Ground Corps except their highest ranking official is also the Commandant of the Navy. Kruzilian Ground Defence Corps Enlisted Soldiers: *Private *Private 1st Class *Specialist *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant 1st Class *Master Sergeant *1st Sergeant *Sergeant Major Commissioned Officers: *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *Field Marshal (inactive except in times of war) Kruzilian Navy Enlisted Sailors: *Seaman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer Commissioned Officers: *Ensign *Lieutenant(Junior Grade) *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral (lower half) *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral (inactive except in times of war) Kruzilian Air Defence Force Enlisted Airmen: *Airman *Airman First Class *Senior Airman *Staff Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Senior Master Sergeant *Chief Master Sergeant Commissioned Officers: *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of the Air Force (inactive except in times of war) Kruzilian Marine Corps Enlisted Soldiers: *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major Commissioned Officers: *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General Independence from Politics One check on the powers of the military that has held true since the foundation of Kruzil is the independence of the military from politics. Each member of the Kruzilian Defence Force, upon induction, swears and oath to defend the People of Kruzil (not the Government, Constitution, or current Head of State). This ensure that the military be an apolitical organization. To further cement its independence, no member of the Kruzilian Defence Force my publically declare a political position, support for any political party, or speak in such a way as to promote a certain political organization or agenda. Service members are even forbidden from telling anyone who they voted for in the last election. Any service member found to be in violation of these rules is immediatly discharged dishonorably and court-marshalled. Because of these rules and codes the military of Kruzil, despite the times or official structure of the government, has remained loyal to the people of Kruzil above all else. Nuclear Weapons The Kruzilian Defence Force maintains an extensive number of nuclear devices ranging from ICBMs to cruise missiles with nuclear warheads. All of these weapons are maintained by the Kruzilian Air Defence Force but are employed by all services. The estimated number of existing nuclear weapons is believed to exceed 20,000 warheads but the exact number is classified. In order to deploy nuclear weapons both the Kruzilian National Assembly and the President must approve of their use. An exception to this is if a national emergency were to occur the President may deploy nuclear weapons against a foreign aggressor without approval from the National Assembly but this requires that a formal declaration of war be established of in retaliation to a nuclear strike by another nation. Category:Kruzil